Titans Coast
by Insert Obsession here
Summary: An original team. Work in Progress
1. Chapter 1

_The shadow jumped from the window to the floor in one breath. Seconds later, the shadow was inches from the small girl's face._

_She whispered in his ear. "Do you wish to keep your talents, or to be set free?"_

_"I wish to. . ." she stuttered, digging her nails under the silver bracelet. "I wish to be set free."_

_The mysterious girl nodded, and whispered. "I'm sorry, Lola. This might hurt a bit."_

_She placed her hand on Lola's, and held it. Lola looked at it, and gasped with shock. A weird sensation, like she was losing blood fast, passed throughout her. Her hand was almost glowing, as her power drained from out of her hand to the girl in front of her._

_The process was complete, and Lola laid her head down on the cold floor._

_"You'll be okay." The girl said. "They'll let you out in the morning. You'll be a little dizzy for a day or two, but you're cured now."_

_The girl, the leech, felt the new power surge up and down her body. She could now walk through the walls, and she did. She walked right into the next cell._

_"Do you wish to keep your talents, or be free?"_

_A teenage boy sitting on his small plastic cover bed looked up. "Oh, hey Gorgeous! Haven't seen you in a while."_

_"Do you wish to keep your talents, or be free?" She repeated._

_"Oh, you can suck out all the power out of my body, if that's what you're asking."_

_The leech reached for his hand, but he pulled it away. "Oh, no!" He pointed to his lips, and said, "I know it's easier from here."_

_She rolled her eyes, and forced her lips on his awkwardly, feeling the rush of power go through her lips, her head, down her neck, and down her body._

_The boy pulled away, lightheaded. "Whoa," he said, almost drunkenly. "That . . .was intense."_

_She pushed him over, his head landing on the pillow. "Sleep."_

_The next room kept his talent, the next was set free. The leech was sucking in so much power, she knew if she went too long, she'd probably explode. Forcing the image of what a possible power explosion would look like, she decided to go to one more cell._

_"Do you wish to keep your talent, or be set free?"_

_There was a dark haired boy, with beautiful eyes. He looked up, and the leech almost melted._

_"Please, cure me from this power."_

_She moved closer, and put her palm on his cheek, and moved in closer, pressing her lips against his. She started draining the power, but then something went wrong. Instead of receiving energy, she was loosing energy. The dark haired boy wouldn't let go, clutching onto her hair, and was continuously sucking all of her energy out of her body._

_She finally broke the connection, and stumbled backwards, feeling weak, her vision going away. As her knees buckled, and as she started falling to the floor, she watched the beautiful eyes smile at her._


	2. Chapter 2

The beautiful eyes she saw while falling into black were still there when she awoke.

"How are you feeling?" He said softly.

She struggled, trying to move as she noticed that she was strapped into a chair. A small white bracelet clung to her wrist painfully. She looked at the restraints around her wrists, ankles, and her middle. Then she muttered angrily. "Yeah, I feel great! Especially when I know I'm tied to a chair. This is a great day!"

The boy with beautiful eyes laughed. She couldn't help but not despise the boy. Even though she had every right to hate every inch of his body, she couldn't help but adore him.

"Sorry to say this," he said, shyly, "But, your energy tastes very. . . delicious."

She rolled her eyes smiling. "Well, that doesn't sound wrong at all," she said sarcastically. She waited a moment, looking at his eyes. "So, you're a leech as well?"

He tilted his head for a moment, and then nodded. "I usually called myself a vampire of sorts, but I guess 'Leech' is a good name for it. I was thinking of 'Parasite', but that doesn't seem to fit. I also thought of 'Mosquito', and 'Tick', but those names seem to hurt my pride more than it builds it up."

The leech giggled. "I thought of that too, and some people have called me a lot of different names that I wouldn't repeat in front of kids, but, leech fit me the best."

"I'd rather be called a Vampire," he said, smiling a charming smile, "It sounds more, attractive. There is absolutely no ring to it, but it works in a mysterious hot way."

She giggled again, confused about the whole situation inside, but enjoying the moment. "It does work. I am guessing that you are, well, in love with yourself?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "What's not to love?"

She nodded. "You said my energy tasted good? Not only can you determine what energy you leeched out of me, but you can also taste it?"

He nodded. "I've had about fifty years of practice. You start to notice different tastes of different energies. Mutinous power, basic energy, and-"

"Wait, you're fifty?"

He nodded, smirking. "Yeah, I look good for being as old as your grandpa."

"Well, actually, I'm seventy-five. So, I'm as old as your father, maybe."

"Really?"

She shook her head, laughing. "I've never learned how to leech youth. Never had the desire to either."

"Oh." He looked unimpressed. "It's actually very refreshing. It's a great feeling!"

"I'll take your word for it."

There was a moment where neither of them spoke.

"Just wondering, but did someone tell you to capture me, or what?"

"Don't worry!" he said, "I'm definitely getting paid for this."

"Oh, by who?"

The door opened, spilling light into the room.

_-_-_-_-_-_-

A/N: Well, I'm sorry. I forgot how to upload a new chapter, and Instead of just posting the second chapter, I posted the whole thing. My bad.

And, while I'm at it, This whole chapter is one of those conversations that are like an inside joke. You know, when two people are skateboarders, and they start talking about all these tricks, and stuff. Or when computer geeks start speaking in computer talk? Yeah, this is a similar situation. They have the same rare power: to suck power out of others. They can suck energy, (which is just pretty much your charge for the day. You can get it back easily, just eat and sleep a lot to get it back. The Vampire did this to the leech, knocking her out for several hours.) They can suck out powers. This can be temporary, or they can take all the power out of you. The Leech was doing this for kids that . . . well, I don't want to ruine it yet, but you should get the idea. And, they can suck youth. The Vampire can tell one energy from the next, and control what he takes. The leech on the other hand can kind of take out the general energy she wants, but she accidently takes out actual energy at the same time, and sometimes a few weeks of youth. The comparison between the two: Vampire- reaching in a bucket, and taking out only red m&ms. Leech- Reach in the bucket of goo, and only take out Aqua goo, not navy blue goo. It's harder, and mixed to her, and she probably would take too much or too little.

Okay, that was so unnessacary. Anywhoo, happy reading.


End file.
